The Beauty of Silence
by KaitoPhantom1412
Summary: Why is Link so silent? Will he ever open up to those close to him or end up shutting them out too? Takes place in the Ocarina of Time. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beauty of Silence**

Chapter 1

"Hey! Wimp!" Link looked up instinctively towards the voice. It didn't surprise him at all to find that it had been Mido. The self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri strode over to him with a sneer. "What do you think you're doing heading out to the forest, huh?"

"…" He was met with silence but Mido continued.

"Do you think you would find a fairy out there? Even if you did find one, it wouldn't be dumb enough to become _**your**_ fairy!" He laughed, a few of the surrounding Kokiri children laughing with him.

Link stayed silent as he always did. He had stopped responding to Mido's and everyone else's bullying a long time ago. If he reacted, it would only encourage Mido and the others.

"Leave him alone, Mido." Saria said, walking to the group with a frown. She hated seeing Link bullied like that, just because he didn't have fairy like the rest of them.

Mido jumped and turned to the green-haired Kokiri, his sneer changing into a goofy grin. "I was just telling Link that he shouldn't go into the forest without any equipment. It's dangerous out there." It was obvious that that had _**not**_ been what Mido was doing but Saria let it slide, instead turning to Link.

"Are you alright, Link?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"…" Link nodded silently. Saria visibly deflated a little. She had known Link his whole life and he had been such a talkative kid, at least before the bullying started a few years ago. Now, he hardly ever said a word and when he did, it was few and quiet and awkward. It was heartbreaking seeing how much he had changed.

Realizing that Link was looking at her curiously, she shook her thoughts away and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm okay." She reassured, grabbing onto her friend's hand. "There's something that I've been wanting to show you. Come on!"

Link let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly pulled after Saria, noticing the jealous scowl Mido gave him as they got farther away. They came to a hidden hole right behind Link's own house, hidden by some grass. He wondered how he had never seen it before.

"Bet you didn't know that this was here, huh?" Saria teased, nudging Link who just rubbed the back of his neck in a slightly embarrassed gesture. "Maybe if you weren't so focused on sneaking out into the forest, you'd know more about your own home!"

Still smiling, she laid onto the ground and gestured for Link to follow her before she began to crawl. She didn't even have to look to feel Link's hesitation before he started crawling after her.

The hole winded left then right a few times, almost feeling like a maze. As they crawled, Saria told about how she had been trying to surprise Link when her fairy had found this hole. When she went through it and came out, she found the most beautiful thing.

When they came out, they were in a small circular area with a ray of sunlight hitting the middle just right. In the middle was a group of flowers that Link had never seen before. They were white and blue, standing tall and beautiful.

"Amazing, right?" Saria asked cheerfully, gazing at her childhood friend. Link nodded, making her frown again. "You know, it's okay to say what you're thinking out loud, right?"

Link met her gaze for a moment but quickly looked away, uncomfortable. He shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk.

"Why do you keep doing this, Link? You know you can tell me anything but you keep giving me the silent treatment, even though we've been friends for a long time."

"…." Link looked back apologetically, making Saria sigh loudly.

"Fine," she started, looking back to the mysterious flowers. A small smile broke out onto her face as she got an idea that was sure to make Link talk, even for a couple of seconds. "I wonder what these flowers are called. I know! How about you name them, Link?"

Link immediately began shaking his head to decline but Saria wasn't going to take no for an answer. Link needed to learn to open up a little, especially with the journey that lie ahead of him real soon.

"Come on, Link! I bet you're great at naming things! Oh! And if I don't like the name, you'll have to try again! It has to be something perfect for this flower, something that describes it perfectly and will last throughout future generations!" She giggled as Link's eyes grew wide from her requirements.

"We better head back before the others start getting worried. I think Mido was going to help clear the grass in front of my house," she started, noticing how Link rolled his eyes as she started crawling back through the hole again. "I know Link. He'll probably ask another Kokiri to do the dirty work. But there's nothing I can do about his laziness." She paused before looking back at Link with a teasing grin. "Just like there's nothing I can do about your habit of sleeping in."

Link scowled at her, making her laugh as they continued, coming back out behind Link's house. "You know I'm right! Do you know how hard it is waking you up? If I didn't promise you some food, you'd probably sleep all 24 hours every day!"

Link silently smiled, unable to really deny that claim truthfully. Saria sighed before taking a quick look at the sun's position in the sky. "I have stuff to take care of. Make sure to stay out of trouble, okay?" Link nodded, giving her a thumbs-up and she smiled, hiding her disappointment that Link still hadn't said a word.

 _ **Hey everyone! This is just a crazy idea I had after reading Zelda's diary in Breath of the Wild. This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic so I hope you all enjoyed it! I will be adding more to this and may even eventually include other games into this. Please let me know what ya think in the reviews! Thanks for reading!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beauty of Silence**

Chapter 2

"Link! Wake up!" A high-pitched voice said. Link stirred a bit but showed no other signs that he had heard the fairy flying next to his bed. She huffed. "C'mon! Surely the fate of Hyrule can't depend on someone so lazy!"

Link sleepily pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. He looked to the source of the noise, surprised to see a blue fairy there. He stared silently at her for a moment. This wasn't Saria's fairy so what was it doing here? Was one of the other Kokiri playing a prank on him?

"Took you long enough," the fairy said. "I'm Navi. The Great Deku Tree told me to be your companion. It's nice to meet you." Link nodded in agreement. Navi flew closer to his face. "You don't talk much do you?"

Link looked down. Even if he had his own fairy now, he just didn't feel comfortable to talk to even her. They had just barely met. And it had taken him a long time to get one so what if she ended up leaving? But she had mentioned that she was here because the Great Deku Tree sent her…He turned questioning eyes to the fairy.

"Well anyway, we better get going! The Great Deku Tree wants to speak to you!"

Navi flew towards the door, waiting impatiently for him. Link silently followed. He'd much rather still be sleeping but a summons from the Deku Tree wasn't something to be ignored. All the Kokiri respected him greatly. He was the oldest and wisest in the forest. Though Link wondered what the tree would want with him. He wasn't that special. He had never had a fairy like the rest of the Kokiri and pretty much everybody but Saria made fun of him.

But he never asked out loud, instead heading out the door. Saria was just running up to his treehouse. "Link! You're up already!?" She called up in a slightly teasing tone. Link climbed down to greet her. Saria's eyes grew wide as she saw the flying blue orb of light next to him. "You finally got a fairy!? I'm so happy for you Link! Now you're a true Kokiri, just like the rest of us!" She smiled brightly at him.

Link rubbed his hand nervously behind his neck. Was he really like the rest of them now? Did this mean the bullying would finally stop?

"C'mon Link!" Navi said impatiently. "We have to go right away to see the Great Deku Tree!"

Saria tilted her head. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you? You better get going right away then!" She smiled again. "It's a great honor, Link! I'll wait here until you get back! See you later!"

Link nodded and ran off, waving at his best friend. He ran after the fairy which flew at a faster rate than he could run. However, his path was blocked by a familiar smug grin.

"Hey Mr. No-Fairy!" Mido said. "Where do you think you're going!? This way goes to the Great Deku Tree! There's no way he'd want to see a little punk like you! You're not even a **_real_** man without a fairy!" Mido laughed to himself.

Link looked to Navi, who had come back to Link's side once she realized that the boy was no longer following. Mido followed Link's gaze and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "What!? Since when did you have a fairy!?" He exclaimed.

Navi flew right in Mido's face. "What do you think you're doing!? The Great Deku Tree has summoned Link so you have to let him pass!"

Mido frowned at this and glared at Link. "No way! Why would he summon a scrawny nobody like you and not the great Mido!? Is this some sort of joke?" Mido crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well you still can't pass! Not until you're fully equipped! The forest is a dangerous place and there's no way a pathetic wimp like you could make it out there on your own!"

Link sighed quietly. It seemed that having a fairy hadn't changed a thing for him. He was still the village loser. He ran off with his head down to hide the tears, paying little attention to where he was going. He just wanted to go somewhere he could be alone without anyone to bother and tease him. He couldn't even hear Navi trying to get his attention.

The kokiri boy found himself behind his own house, right at the entrance of that one place Saria had shown him so long ago. "What're you doing? We have to find a way to get to the Great Deku Tree!" Navi said once it seemed that Link had finally stopped running. "And what was up with that guy? Wait!? Where do you think you're going!?"

Wordlessly, the nine-year-old got on his knees and crawled through the hole, making his way to the secret glade. When he got there, he saw that it hadn't changed a bit. It was just a peaceful as ever with those beautiful yet strange flowers growing strong in the middle.

"Where are we?" The fairy asked, flying around. This was a part of the forest she had never seen before. Did the Deku Tree even know it was here? Wait! Of course it did because the Deku Tree knew everything!

Link just sat down on a rock and tried not to think about Mido's words. However, it kept forcing its way into his mind and his eyes stung with held back tears. The fairy noticed this and flew a bit closer.

"You know, you shouldn't worry about what that other kokiri said. What does he know anyway?"

The look Link gave her seemed to say, _"A lot more than me. He's older and wiser and much stronger."_ Navi sighed. A part of her still wondered why the Great Deku Tree would send her to this child of all the kokiri. He certainly wasn't anything to look at and didn't stand out other than having no fairy and not talking. What could he offer that another kokiri couldn't?

Yet the rest of her wanted to comfort the boy and try and help him. "You know, if we were all the same, the world would be a boring place."

Link wiped his eyes and looked at her with a questioning look. Navi took this as a cue to continue. "For example, look at these flowers." She flew over to the patch of strange flowers. "They're beautiful and exotic, right?"

Link nodded his head. In his opinion, these were the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. Tall, regal, beautiful. Strong yet delicate at the same time.

"Now imagine if all the flowers in the forest were just like this flower. They wouldn't be so special any more because they'd be just the same everywhere you went. They're beautiful _**because**_ they're different. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Link thought a moment about Navi's words but shook his head, making the fairy sigh loudly in exasperation. "I mean, _**you're**_ special because you're different." The kokiri's eyes went wide and he immediately started shaking his head even harder to deny it. Navi, however, wasn't going to accept that. "I mean it! You were chosen by the Great Deku Tree for a reason, even if I don't know why myself. And the Deku Tree is never wrong! Now come on and help me figure out a way to get past that annoying Mido guy!"

Link offered the fairy a genuinely grateful smile, appreciating her efforts to cheer him up. Maybe she was right? Something about what she said gave him a bit more courage and soon, he was leaving the place with the special flowers with a renewed purpose.

 _ **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update! I actually rewrote parts of this chapter so sorry to those who read the original. Please review and let me know what you think! I could use the feedback! Thank again!**_


End file.
